My Stupid Clarity
by queen-of-the-fallen-stars
Summary: Maka is forced into to tutoring BlackSTAR by a threat that if he fails the class, Maka will as well. As the tutoring course goes on, Maka finds that she has feelings for the boy that she never knew she had. [Rated M for later chapters. Not just straight up romance. Drama and Angst in later chapters.]
1. The key to an A is a STAR

The library is silent. As it should be. The rest of the students are still pushing through the very difficult test that was more than a cake walk to the brilliant student that sat alone in the library. Besides, when surrounded by a mountain of books, the last thing Maka wants is for an avalanche to occur. All the books around collapsing upon her. Not again. Silently, the blonde's eyes dart across the pages, absorbing all the information as she can. If she wanted to stay at the top, she must study as hard as she could. Every spare chance she gets. No breaks. Aside from the occasional gather with her friends of course.

She sighs as her thoughts of information are interrupted by the ringing bell that signaled the end of class. Which meant the start of lunch. Soul would make her eat. He was always good to her. Looking out for her so she didn't forget to fulfill daily requirement that equaled a stable living life. If it wasn't for him, Maka was sure she wouldn't be able to find her way out of her own thoughts. This thought made her smile as she stood and pushed the chair back under the desk. Before leaving, she asked the attending librarian if she needed to put the books back. When the librarian assured her he could handle it, Maka gave a smile and whisked her way back to her previous class. "I need to see if there is any homework…" muttered the miester as she walked quickly through the slightly crowded halls, making sure not to bump into anyone. Her green eyes soon fell upon on the classroom sign. But as she approached the open door, a voice rang out.  
"So what if I failed? It's not like I need good grades to make Tsubaki a fucking Death Scythe!"  
Maka's face dropped curiously. Leaning against the wall, Maka slowly slid her head in to see Stein, sitting in his chair in his usual manner, and BlackSTAR, who was leaning with a snarl into Stein's direction.

Stein calmly pushed up his glasses up on his nose, not breaking his stoic face.  
"As I've said countless times BlackSTAR, if you want to stay in this school and go through the proper training and mission in order to make your weapon a Death Scythe, grades are important." the doctor said calmly which only made BlackSTAR ball his fist up tighter.  
'He's right…' thought Maka as she watched the two. BlackSTAR scoffed and went back to a proper standing position, his fist still balled at his sides.  
"That's bullshit."  
Maka's faced dropped, annoyed now.  
"Be it as it may, you have failed the past three tests and I assume you did so on this one as well."

"I don't care! I'm going to be God for crying out loud! Who cares if I fail some fucking tests?" was the boys immediate response. Maka rolled her eyes.  
"I do. And I'm sure Maka will too." Stein said with a slight smile. This caused both Maka and BlackSTAR to share the same confused expression. Steins' head turned to the blonde, which caused her to slightly jump seeing as she had been caught. BlackSTAR's head soon followed. Now that she had been exposed, Maka went from behind the wall and began a walk into the room.  
"Excuse me Professor Stein, and not to be rude, but why would I be concern about BlackSTAR's grades?" asked the young woman as she took a standing beside the wanna-be God.  
"Yeah, what gives?" Peaked BlackSTAR in a curious tone. The good doctor giggled which sent an un-easy feeling in both their stomachs. Not good.  
"Why? Because Maka you are going to tutor BlackSTAR. And if he doesn't make at least a C on his next test…" Stein's gaze at you both sends a shiver down your spines, "Then you both fail my class."

"WHAT?!" Maka cried out, shock and appalled. BlackSTAR seems calm down and, rolls his eyes?! Maka snaps his head to him. "Don't roll your eyes, idiot!" Maka screeches at the blue haired bout which causes him to clean his ear out.  
"Don't yell, it's not a big deal." he says, giving a slight glare at the girl who almost caused him death in one ear.  
"Not a big deal?! Professor Stein you can't be serious! I can't fail a class because this dumbass has no motivation to pass!" Maka's cry to her professor caused an offended "HEY!" from BlackStar. The doctor chuckles.  
"I am serious. See, I know no matter what I threaten BlackSTAR with he'll simply shrug it off. Even if it means failure. But you Maka. You care for your grades. A failure to you is practically a sin. So consider this assignment a test. A test that if you fail will plummet your grade a F." Stein speaks in a sadistic tone and only giggles as Maka's face turns mortified. "With this motivation over your head, I'm sure you will break the boys back if it means keeping your A+." Stein grins. He's won. And Maka knows it.

She sighs. "Fine." Maka says flatly. Which causes BlackSTAR to send her a shocked look.

"Wait! You can't do this!" he cries, turning to Stein.  
Who simply smiles and says, "I can and I have." Before BlackSTAR can say more, Stein stands, taking his chair cushion in hand. "You're one of our physically top students BlackSTAR. So I can't have you expelled for no real reason. And I wish not for you to repeat my class. So get it done. See you kiddies later." and like that he walks out, leaving one student with hung shoulders and the other shocked.  
After a few moments, Maka picks herself up, taking in a huge breath of air, her expression is determine. "Be at my place tonight after at 6."

"Oooooh no! I am n-" before the boy can even finish, he is met with a glare from the young lady.  
Her gaze is serious. "I am not having my grades fall flat because you are to fucking lazy! My apartment! Six o' clock! Or I swear to Death I will drag you kicking in screaming forcing every god damn book I have in your fucking head!" her last sentence was almost a screech. BlackSTARs gaze was widen with a small, gaping frown. He'd forgotten how serious and scary Maka could be at times. Not even waiting for a response, Maka turned with a huff and stormed out of the classroom, wishing not to see the boy until six tonight.

—

Soul had been waiting for Maka outside the lunch room for what seemed like fifteen minutes. At least that's what his invisible watch said as he checked it again. Then he heard the loud stomping of boots. Looking down the hall he saw her. Mad. "Uh-oh.." he said softly as he stood up from the wall. She soon stood in front of him. "You okay Maka?" he asked his huffing and puffing partner.  
"Okay?! No! I am fucking out raged!" she nearly screamed.  
"Whoa, you must be pissed." gathered Soul. Maka only cussed when externally ticked off.  
"You have no idea." she sighed. Good, at least she was chilling out. "I-I'm sorry to keep you waiting."  
Soul smiles. "Nah, it's cool. Hey, I know what will make you feel better; let's eat out side today. It's a nice day and it'll calm your nerves." he said in his usual cool tone. This made his miester smile.  
"Okay. I'll-"  
Soul held up a hand. "I know what you want, I'll get it. Just meet me on the balcony outside. And you can tell me what's bugging you."  
She sighs happily. "Thank you Soul. I don't know what I'd do without you." and like that, Maka trots off to the destination.

Soul watches her until she's out of view. "Yeah…me either…" says the boy quietly under his breath as he then turns to walk into the lunch room.


	2. Best friends advise

Lunch had come and gone and the end of school dawned on the students. BlackSTAR, who had been annoyed all up till this point, had growled his complaints to his best friend. This was one of the few classes Soul and BlackSTAR had a chance to sit next to each other and conversant. Even though both boys should be paying attention to what Sid was explaining on the board, it was most likely something they had gone over a hundred times. Sid's lessons were as dead as he was…

"I don't know why this is bugging you so badly. It wouldn't kill you to, I don't know, get a C or something in Stein's classes." said Soul as he scribbled some notes down on a piece of paper. As much as the wanna-be God didn't want to admit, his best friend had a point. But he was far too proud (or rather stubborn) to admit so. In response, the STAR boy grunted, looking away as he lay back casually in his seat. Soul sighed, looking to him.

"How many times do I have to tell people this simple fact: Grades don't mean shit on the battle field. What's it gonna help me if I know some shit about souls if I can't dodge an attack. I can't lose no matter what." The blue haired boy explained simply. Soul chuckled and said: "Well for someone who can't or rather won't lose you sure let tests kick your ass." This comment made BlackSTAR's left eye twitch in annoyance with a light scowl on his face. Why did that make so much sense?! BlackSTAR shook it off with ease. "That's not the only thing that's bugging me.." muttered the STAR. Soul hummed in a questioning tone, wanting him to continue. So, he did.

"She wouldn't even be doing this if Stein hadn't threaten her oh so precious grades." BlackSTARs cheeks puffed up as he explained in annoyed tone.

This caused Soul's face to form a light frown as he looked back to Sid. "It's not that." the sharped tooth boy began to explain as he wrote. "I'm sure she still would have if Stein had just asked. But he's just put this layer of pressure over her so she'd stay to it. No offense but you are stubborn and thickheaded. And Maka's a little easily flustered as well. He probably knew that after a few sessions Maka would literately throw the book at you and ask Stein to re-assign you to someone else. This way, she'll be more willing to put up with you."

BlackSTAR sighed annoyed.

"Dude, look, Maka's not doing this just for herself, I know that about her for sure. It might seem like it but the girls not selfish. At all. Once she calms down she'll apologize and explain herself like always. Maka's always upfront with things like that… Now, do me a favor and try give this a chance?"Souls tone was almost pleading, yet in such a cool way.

BlackSTAR was silent for the rest of class, never giving his best friend a definite answer. But Soul didn't press. When class ended, BlackSTAR stayed in his seat, not even acknowledging Souls goodbye or his leaving. After a few moments of stewing in his thoughts, BlackSTAR got up and made his way out of the classroom. Tsubaki, of course, was wating for him.

"Hello." she said with a smile that soon faded. "Is something wrong?" she asked, her eyebrows raised. Standing in front of her, he was silent, eyes looking toward her feet. "No." he finally said. She blinked, her expression unchanged. That was then her gaze shifted as BlackSTAR began to walk. Tsubaki of course followed.

"Hey Tsubaki."

"Yes?"

"I'm gonna head over to Soul's at six…I'll try to be back before ten, okay?"  
For a moment, Tsubaki stared with a frown. But then she smiled and gave a nod.  
"Okay. I'll save some dinner for you."


	3. Just try and answer

"Maka." Soul calls out to the blonde as he pops his head out into the living room from the kitchen. He sees his meister, still wearing her school clothes, heading angrily toward the door with books in hand, stopping in the living room to grab a bag. This isn't good. He had just got her back to level-headed. "Girl, what are you doing?"

"He's late!" she yelled, thrusting the books into a messenger bag across her chest. Soul looks to the clock. "By like fifteen minutes! Maka! Take a chill pill, he-"

"No he won't! I knew he would do this!" she rebutted, stomping to the door. Soul groans at her. "So I'm going to go over there and-" as she reaches for the door, suddenly it shoot into her face. "GAH!" crying out in pain, Maka falls to the floor. Soul blinks in an almost terrified face.

"HAYHOO!" called out a voice through the apartment. Soul grinned, if not a bit nervously. At least he'd showed up.  
"Sorry to keep you all waiting! I know how badly you wanted me to show and here I am! Me! The Great BLACKSTAR!" said STAR let out a loud laughter as he walked it and stumbled over the girl who was in pain. He looked down, confused.

"Maka? Why are you on the floor?" he asked, blinking. Soul groaned. Maka groaned as she got up. Her groan rolled into a growl as she spun her face into BlackSTARs, making him lean back slightly.  
"WHY ARE YOU LATE?!" she cried out him.  
"I was heading on my way here and some dude thought he could take me in a fight! So I showed him what for!" BlackSTAR flexed his arm with a smug grin. Maka blushed lightly as she huffed and crossed her arms. She hated when he did this macho crap. Soul chuckled lightly. "Maka, go wash up, I'll make you and BlackSTAR some snacks before I run off."

Maka opened her mouth to say something as she turned to Soul but he gave her a look. One with a raised eyebrow that just said 'Come on girl, you know I'm right'. Maka soon smiled and nodded. "Make yourself at home." she said as she skipped into the kitchen to her room. BlackSTAR blinked as he looked to Soul. "Behave." he whispered as he returned his gaze to the kitchen. The STAR boy shrugged as he hopped into the couch, relaxing with a content sigh.

—

After changing into a shirt and loose pajama pants, and pulling her hair into a bun, Maka soon returned to the living room to find Soul placing down a plate of cookies and tea for the two as he held a light conversation with his best friend. Seeing Maka back in the room, Soul smiled as he stood back up straight.

"Alright." he began, walking toward the door, passing his meister. "I'm gonna head to my guitar lessons. You two play nice."  
"No promises." said Maka as she swatted BlackSTARs feet off the couch, making him groan, sitting up. As she took a seat, Soul smiled and said his goodbye to them both as he walked out the door, leaving them both alone.

For a moment the two sat in silence. It was awkward, considering what occurred earlier that day. But Maka finally sighed, breaking the silence.  
"Look…I'm sorry for yelling at you before. It was rude of me to think of myself before you."

BlackSTAR looked to her with a calm, if not amazed expression. Guess Soul was right. "But-" hold that thought. "You_ do_ need to get good grades. At least passable grades." she said, looking to the blue haired boy who gave an annoyed pout.  
"Whatever, let's just do this. I got training to do."  
Maka sighed once more, this time more annoyed. This was going to be a long night.

—

Hours passed. BlackSTAR looked to the clock on the wall to see it was not seven on the dot. It felt more like ten.

"Okay." Maka began. The STAR gave a pained look. "If two souls opposite each other what does that mean?" Maka then looked to the STAR. Oh shit they had just gone over this. Putting on a pained thinking face, BlackSTAR sat and hummed loudly as he thought. And in a blink of an eye he was on the floor doing one-finger push ups "One, two, three…"

"BLACKSTAR!" and with a swift Maka chop, BlackSTAR was back on the couch, arms crossed with a dent sticking out of his blue hair. Maka growled lightly, gripping tightly to the book she held. "You have got to stop doing that!"  
"It's punishment for not getting it right." explained the STAR.  
"But you didn't even try to answer it!"  
"It was the wr-"  
"How do you know!? You didn't answer it! You just assumed it was." she then sighed. "Just try! Please…?" her tone was more pleading. And for some reason, BlackSTAR hated to hear that. Her begging him to try. She shouldn't have it. He was a big guy, and a big guy like him shouldn't have to have a lady like Maka beg to him. So he looked to her, looking away for a moment to think again then his eyes fell back to the blonde.  
"What was the question again?"

This made Maka smile. Opening the book, Maka read the question once more. "If two souls opposite each other what does that mean?"

Once again, BlackSTAR went into his thinking pose. His body wanted to react like before. But this time, he would try.  
"Is it…they…work better together?"

Maka was silent but then nodded. "Close. It means that they complete each other."

BlackSTAR sighed. "See? I got it wrong." His body began to turn before Maka grabbed his arm, making him jump a bit. He looked to her.  
"No. I didn't say you where wrong did I? You were close, very close! And I'm proud of you for trying BlackSTAR." her serious face returned with a soft smile with made BlackSTAR's face heat up slight. Just…  
"What does that mean? They complete each other?" his body turned back to her. This made Maka grin widely. He was actually going to listen!

Leaning back, she began. "Alright…What it means is that the two souls, which are opposites, most of the time complete each other. Like me and Soul for example. And you and Tsubaki and-"  
"Me and you?" BlackSTAR interrupted. Maka at first blinked but then smiled. "Yes. Like me and you." her hand then slipped from the others arm, forgetting it had been there the entire time. The two meisters stared at each other for a moment, which seemed to be never ending before Maka coughed, breaking the gaze. Her eyes went to the clock. "Look at the time! It's getting late!" She then stood up, BlackSTARs gaze followed her.

She then leaned over, picking through the books she had. "I'm going to let you borrow these books, alright? I want you to take them home and study them. We'll do this again on tomorrow after school. That sound alright?" she asked, turning to him with the books.  
"Huh? Oh! Yeah!" he then grinned, taking them from her and standing. They both stood, looking at each other.  
"See you then BlackSTAR."  
"Yeah."  
Again, they stood. Looking before once more, Maka smiled and began to gather the plates on the coffee table. Taking this as a chance to leave, BlackSTAR made his way across the living room and walked out.

Now alone, Maka stood up with plates in hand and look toward the door. "…I wonder when Soul will be home…" she said softly after a few moments, walking to the kitchen.

—

The door to the residence of Tsubaki and BlackSTAR creaked open. It was nice that they actually found an apartment that could make Tsubaki feel more at home but that damn door. Regardless, BlackSTAR closed the creaky door behind him, books under arm. Tsubaki was of course in the living room awaiting his return.

"So, how did it go?" she asked, looking up toward him. Brushing his bangs out of his face, he smiled to her.  
"It went fantastic of course! I mean, a big guy like me? Not being able to beat a few books? What did you expect Tsubaki?"

She of course chuckled. "Of course. I left your dinner in the kitchen inside of the oven." saying this, Tsubaki stood up, fixing her nightgown as she rose. "I'm going to head to bed. See you in the morning alright?"

He nodded. Once his partner had retired to their shared bed room, BlackSTAR looked at the books he held in his under arm. After a moment of thought, BlackSTAR placed them on the small table in the living room, retried his food from the oven and returned to the books. As he ate the food left for him by Tsubaki, BlackSTAR looked through the first book. "Soul Symmetry…" he munched out loud, looking at the information in front of him.

—

Tsubaki rose from her and BlackSTARs bed, stretching with a yawn. "Wake up Bla…" she said softly as she looked over to see BlackSTAR not asleep beside her. But she simply shrugged. "He must have decided to go for his morning run." she gathered. Fixing her side of the bed, the weapon of the STAR boy walked out of their room to find-"BLACKSTAR?!" she screeched out as she found the boy, eyes droopy and black, sitting at their table reading the last book Maka had given him. He grudgingly blink and looked to her with a tired smile.  
"Oh hey morning is it Tsubaki already?" and with a tired laughter he fell face first into the book that he was only half way through.


End file.
